Gray Fullbuster
Gray Fullbuster (グレイ・フルバスター, Gurei Furubasutā) is an Ice-Make Mage, a member of the Fairy Tail Guild and of Team Natsu, and one of the main male protagonists. His bounty is unknown. Appearance Gray's most prominent feature is his spiky black-colored hair. He has dark blue eyes, and his body is toned and very muscular. His pre-timeskip age is 18 years old, while his post-timeskip age is 20. After the mission on Galuna Island, he gets a scar on his forehead above his left eye that is partially covered by his hair. He also has a cross-shaped scar on his lower abdomen received from using Seven Slice Dance: Crimson Red on Tenrou Island. His member stamp is below his collarbone on his right pectoral muscle and is dark blue in color. Unlike almost all other characters, Gray does not consistently wear the same type of clothes (that is, when he is wearing some), though he is often shown wearing some kind of white coat. Still, his most consistent piece of clothing is his necklace, which resembles a sword with a stone in it (this is similar to the Rave Stone in Rave Master), and a metal bracelet and similar chain attached to his pants. Gallery Personality Gray has a laid-back personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He and Natsu have a friendly rivalry, and while they can often be seen fighting one another verbally or physically, the two are actually quite concerned about each other. Gray was quite obstinate and reckless when he was younger. Over time, he has attained a more cautious attitude towards life, and deals with problems carefully. He is very concerned about his comrades and is truly loyal towards the guild, but tends to trash talk every now and then. Also, he has a disturbing habit of unconsciously removing his clothes at inappropriate moments. Although he has shown occasional interest in women, Gray is rather oblivious when it comes to others feelings concerning him, such as Juvia's long-standing crush. However, Gray has also shown modesty around women, such as when he (unintentionally) grabbed Juvia's breast, showing shock and getting visibly flustered before apologizing. Relationships Friends/Allies *Fairy Tail *Makarov Dreyar *Mirajane Strauss *Lisanna Strauss *Juvia Loxar *Team Natsu **Natsu Dragneel **Happy **Lucy Heartfilia **Erza Scarlet **Heartfilia Lucy *Straw Hat Pirates **Luffy D. Monkey **Zolo Roronoa **Nami **Usopp **Sanji **Chopper Tony Tony **Robin Nico **Franky **Brook *Whitebeard Pirates **Ace D. Portgaz *Sabo *Gaimon *Johnny *Yosaku *Vivi Nefeltari *Karoo *Kureha *Nebra Nefeltari *Cricket Mombran *Hatchan *Camie *Rayleigh Silvers *Kuja **Hancock Boa *Ivankov Emporio *Jimbei *Fukaboshi Family *Ur (guardian, deceased) *Unnamed parents (deceased) *Gray Surge (Edolas counterpart) Neutral *Kageyama *Team Lyon **Lyon Vastia **Toby Horhorta **Sherry Blendy **Yuka Suzuki *Jellal Fernandes *Cobra *Ultear Milkovich Rivals *Natsu Dragneel *Erza Scarlet *Luffy D. Monkey *Ace D. Portgaz *Sabo Enemies *Deliora *Bluejam Pirates **Bluejam **Porchemy *Higuma *Buggy Pirates **Buggy *Ganzack Pirates **Ganzak *Eisenwald **Erigor *Black Cat Pirates **Kuro *Krieg Pirates **Krieg Don *Phantom Lord **Jose Porla *Arlong Pirates **Arlong *Wapol Pirates **Wapol *Baroque Works **Crocodile **Galdino *Oración Seis **Brain *Bellamy Pirates **Bellamy *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall *Eneru *Byro *Foxy Pirates **Foxy **Jube *Grimoire Heart **Hades *CP9 **Lucci Rob *Moria Gecko *Golden Lion Pirates **Shiki *Magellan *Impostor Straw Hat Pirates **Demalo Black **Manjaro **Chocolat **Mounblutain **Drip **Nora Gitsune **Cocoa **Turco *Caribou *New Merman Pirates **Hordy Jones Magic & Abilities History Gray was from a village up in the North, but the entire village was destroyed by the demon Deliora. Gray's parents were killed in the incident as well. Lyon, along with Ur, a powerful ice Mage who Jellal claimed could have been one of the Ten Wizard Saints, came investigating Deliora's destruction, and found Gray alive among the ruins. Ur took Gray in as her second student and taught him and Lyon Ice Make Magic. Gray accepted the training in order to eventually avenge his deceased parents by killing Deliora using her unorthodox methods. Gray also inherited the unusual habit of stripping unconsciously from Ur. When Gray heard of Deliora's current location, he decided to challenge it, ignoring Ur and Lyon's warnings. Gray collapsed from battling Deliora and woke up to see Ur battling it. Ur told him to take Lyon and run. Gray carried Lyon and saw that Ur had lost her leg and replaced it with ice. Suddenly, Lyon woke up and tried to cast Iced Shell, but Ur stopped him by freezing him. She explained to Gray that Iced Shell was the only thing that would beat Deliora, and was surprised to know that Lyon had tried to do what she planned. She then used Iced Shell which caused her body to be destroyed. Before turning into ice, she made Gray promise to tell Lyon that she died and told him to step into the future, since she would seal his darkness. The next day, Lyon woke up and discovered Deliora encased in ice and Ur's sacrifice. He berated Gray for Ur's death and the two apprentices parted ways. Following Ur's advice to find strong wizards in the west, Gray arrived at Fairy Tail and asked the master for a way to reverse the effects of the Iced Shell. Makarov, however, told him that the only method that could possibly reverse it would kill Ur in the process. Synopsis Macao arc Major Battles Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Mages Category:Fairy Tail Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Straw Hat Pirates' Allies Category:Ice-Make Magic Users Category:Ice Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Weapons Specialist Category:Super-Human Strength Users Category:Super-Human Speed Users Category:Super-Human Durability Users